Gerald Anderson
|hometown = General Santos City |occupation = |Currently = 3rd Place |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 |Place = 3rd |TimesNominated= 1 (Week 5) |NominationsReceived= 7 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = andersongeraldjr |Days = 42 |Currently1 = Finalist}} was a 3rd Placer finalist on Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1. Gerald was known for his boy-next-door type of personality, where he could easily socialize with people. He was friends with male housemates like Fred Payawan and to female housemates like Kim Chiu. Throughout the series, Gerald developed romantic feelings for Kim Chiu, and their teeny-bopper romance gained a huge fanbase and a shipname was formed, Kimerald. On Week 5, Gerald became part of the Big Four and on Big Night finale, he finished in 3rd Place after receiving 19.4% of the total public votes. Biography Amboy Hottie of General Santos Gerald Anderson was born on March 7, 1989 in Subic, Zambales, Philippines. His father is an American instructor in the Subic Naval Base who travels back and forth between the United States and Zambales while his mother is a Filipina businesswoman from General Santos City, Philippines. He also has a younger brother (Kenneth Anderson) and two older sisters from his mother's first marriage. When he was three years old, he and his family moved from General Santos City to San Antonio, Texas, and then to Springfield, Missouri, when he was six. Finally, at 14 years of age, his family moved back to General Santos City. Gerald is multilingual, demonstrating oral fluency in both English and Tagalog through his work; he also has some proficiency in Cebuano. He finished his elementary studies in San Antonio, Texas, and his high school degree in General Santos City, Philippines. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 Post Big Brother *Six months after Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1, Anderson and screen partner/then-girlfriend, actress Kim Chiu, appeared together on several ABS-CBN shows (including Love Spell and Aalog-Alog) and in the film First Day High. In 2007 Anderson and Chiu starred in their first primetime TV series, Sana Maulit Muli; in September of that year they appeared in their first feature film, I've Fallen For You, produced by Star Cinema. That year, he was the Best New Male TV Personality (for Sana Maulit Muli) at the 21st PMPC Star Awards and the 38th Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Scholarship Foundation Box Office Awards (with Chiu). In May 2008 Anderson and Chiu were cast in My Girl, an adaptation of the South Korean TV series. *In 2009, Anderson starred in the primetime drama series Tayong Dalawa, winning the Best Drama Actor award at the NSUU TV Awards; Anderson and Chiu were the Most Popular Loveteam for the third consecutive year at the Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Scholarship Foundation Box Office Awards. In August of that year, he appeared in Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla:Tiagong Akyat. *The following year, Anderson started with Kim Chiu in the film Paano Na Kaya. He was cast in the ABS-CBN primetime drama Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo, and appeared in Your Song Presents: Isla with his Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited former housemates. Anderson and Chiu teamed up again in October 2011 for the film Till My Heartaches End. That month, it was reported that the couple had ended their romantic relationship. *In 2011 Anderson first worked with Sarah Geronimo in a film collaboration with Star Cinema and Viva Films entitled Catch Me, I'm in Love (shown on March 23, 2011), and in October he returned in the primetime series Budoy (his first primetime television series without Chiu). He starred with Jessy Mendiola; Chiu had an adjacent time slot with her drama, My Binondo Girl with Xian Lim. In November 2011 Anderson made another film with Geronimo, Won't Last A Day Without You. *He reunited in a movie with Chiu titled 24/7 in Love, Star Magic's ensemble film in view of the agency's 20th year anniversary. He is starring as Miguel Dizon in the 2013 teleserye, Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin alongside Dawn Zulueta and Kapamilya Leading Lady The Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes. **In 2011, the infamous "Kimerald" relationship broke up, after a third party was involved. *Anderson won his first ever Best Actor trophy courtesy of the 24th PMPC Star Awards for Television for an episode of Maalaala Mo Kaya wherein he played a person stricken with Tourette Syndrome. As of December 2015, he has been nominated for 21 acting nominations, he won 10 Best Actor awards and 1 Supporting actor award. *Gerald entered the PBB House again after 9 years as a Judge on a task regarding the PBB 737. Trivia * Gerald's moniker is Amboy Hottie', the term "Amboy" was a street slang term used to describe Filipinos with American descent. Category:Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Season 1 (PHL Teen) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males Category:Asian-American Contestants